


Alphabet Soup

by Koruga



Series: Palette Swap [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I'll add more people later but this'll suffice for now, Palette Swap AU, Torture, shocker there, spoiler alert: the AI are people now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koruga/pseuds/Koruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never really pictured himself testifying against his former boss for crimes against humanity.</p><p>Then again, he'd hardly pictured himself in this situation in the first place.</p><p>A look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a part of GollyGamma's and my Pallet Swap AU (go to them for more details), I present: Doc! Probably gonna spoil parts of the podcast that he hasn't released yet, but who needs linearity.

Project Mercenary was perhaps not the most...traditional branch of the army, but Pilot 802, otherwise known as Frank DuFresne, only ever called Doc, thought it was a perfectly reasonable place to work at, especially given the freedoms he was given even as a lowly pilot who also happened to be the group medic and cook. He had eight to twenty-five wonderful agents that he got to work with, a paycheck that he could probably live off of, and free room and board until the war was over! He could honestly not think of a better situation he could be in.

 

Except maybe one where he wasn't going to about to have to testify against his boss. There was probably a much better job in that scenario.

 

But that's a little ahead of what's here. For now, Doc was just trying to recollect all his memories of the Project, from the day he signed up. It was honestly a pretty great memory.

 

_2544, 2 April, 1057 military time._

Frank DuFresne was nearly a year into his desperate search for a nursing job in some place that would hire him. Today was his fifty-seventh attempt, for a company known, at the moment, as Ecclesia. Frank had dressed up in his nicest mauve shirt, combed back his hair, and done his damn best to shine the wire frame of his glasses. He could do this. He had learned from the previous fifty-six errors, he was not going to make the same impression on Ecclesia as he did at the Mayo Clinic. He was _definitely_ not going to give cinnamon rolls to the interviewer that just so happened to be allergic to yeast like last time with Eris Industries. This time, he was going to be perfect.

 

The interview began at eleven, a bored-sounding secretary ushering Frank into the office, where he sat down quickly to look at the man sitting in front of him.

 

"Good morning, Mr. DuFresne. My name is Aiden Price, and I understand you're looking for a job with Ecclesia in Project Mercenary?" the young man said, as if he were reading off a script.

 

Is that what they were calling it now? He didn't really read the ad, maybe it had said that from the start. "Oh, yes, Mr. Price. I have a lot of experience with medical issues, and I, uh, I can cook, I lettered in track, I'm super competent at farming and gardening, and I can drive most vehicles! I passed my driver's test on my first try, my mom was super impressed."

 

Price raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure, Mr. DuFresne. Most of those are quite valuable skills to have, and we are in need of them. Do you have any prior experience or references?"

 

"References?" Frank had spent a year looking for any job that didn't involve making curly fries, and he was starting to break down that wall, as well. His last job was as a paperboy in high school. "Well, I, uh, I don't have them on me right now, but I _do_ have a written copy of the rest of my résumé, if you need to see it." God. Why was he talking so much. God dammit, Frank, your sister always said that you needed to learn how to keep your big mouth shut. Why didn't you listen to her?

 

Price tapped his pen against the desk. "That's completely fine, Mr. DuFresne. We already have an electronic copy in our databases." Right. How could he forget. "Project Mercenary is not going to be an easy task. We will require you to fill in as many niches as possible, and it's highly likely that you won't see your loved ones for quite some time. Will you be able to handle living entirely with other members of our crew?"

 

"Of course! I'm about as friendly as they come, and I'll be more than happy to do odd jobs around the company. That's what I did back at home, you know!" Frank grinned nervously. Yes, all those odd jobs that almost invariably ended up with somebody (usually him) getting a broken leg. Awesome.

 

The interviewer, too, seemed unconvinced, but he continued with his mildly scripted monotone. "Well, thank you for your interest. We will be sure to get in touch with you on the status of your job. You are dismissed."

 

So Frank went, even more full of uncomfortable uncertainty than he has arrived with, and went home to his tiny apartment to contemplate just what it was he was doing with his life.

 

Nearly a week later, he got the call that he had gotten the job. Frank nearly choked on his yogurt.


End file.
